Vlad's Lament
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: A prologue to an upcoming story about Ivy. Vlad thinks back on a woman he loved and married. Non-Canon.


Vlad's Lament

Vlad Masters had loved little in life. One being the woman now called Maddie 'Fenton'. The other was the love of his life. She was beautiful nurse that looked after him all those year in the hospital.

Her name was Salem Grant. Her name and beauty exuded such elegance and mystery. He had loved her more than life itself. He still loved her.

-----

"Good evening, Mr. Masters. How are you feeling?" Were the first words Salem had spoken to Vlad in the hospital over twenty years ago. Her blonde hair was tied neatly in bun and her glasses amplifying her emerald green eyes.

"I'm fine… And please, call me Vlad, Ms…"

"Grant. Salem Grant," she replied, extending her hand in greeting.

Vlad took her hand and kissed it. "Enchanted."

Salem smiled and retrieved her hand. "Well, I'm the nurse that's been assigned to look after you until your discharge."

"Well, I am honored that they sent such a lovely woman."

And so, the relationship flourished. Shortly after meeting Salem, Vlad was allowed to leave the hospital. He had since learned of his ghost powers and kept it from Salem. After he had 'acquired' wealth and a nice home, Vlad invited Salem to come and live with him.

A year passed and the two were married. Vlad had never been happier. Or so he thought. He was happier indeed, nine months later. Salem bore him a daughter: Ivylyn Lumeria Masters.

One night, while the 5-month-old Ivy slept, Salem confronted Vlad.

"Vlad… Is there something that you're hiding from me?" Salem asked gently, placing a hand on Vlad's shoulder.

Vlad turned to her, and sighed. "There is…" He stepped away from her a bit. "I had hoped you wouldn't ask about this… Please, don't be afraid…" With a flash of white, Vlad transformed, revealing to his wife that he was no longer human.

Salem took a step back, startled. "Vlad… What… What are you?"

"I believe I am half-ghost… This is a result of the accident 10 years ago. This is the side effect."

"Is it permanent?"

"I think so."

"Do you think Ivy could have inherited it?"

"We can't rule it out, as it is possible she did. So far, she hasn't shown any signs of having ghost powers, but she may do so in later years."

Salem nodded slowly, already coming to terms with her husband's secret and what may happen to her child. "I see…" She walked over to Vlad and hugged him tightly.

Vlad was surprised but returned the hug. "Salem?"

"I'm not upset. I'm happy you told me. Vlad, I love you. No matter what you are, I love you."

Vlad smiled at his wife and returned to his human form. "And I love you, my darling…"

----

Shortly after his daughter turned two, tragedy struck Vlad.

He sat at Salem's side as she lay in a hospital bed, Ivy in his lap. She had been diagnosed with an unknown disease. His beloved held his hand gently.

"Vlad… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Vlad watched as Ivy reached out and touched her mother.

"Ma… ma… Bye-bye?" The two-year-old murmured.

Salem smiled weakly. "Yes… Mommy has to go bye-bye now, sweetie… But, remember this: even though you won't be able to see me, I'll be watching over you…"

Vlad was very close to crying. Those words broke his heart. He tightened his grip on Salem's hand slightly. "I'll miss you…"

Salem closed her eyes. "I'll miss you, too, my love… But I will see you again… Be strong, for Ivy… Goodbye…"

And Salem slipped away from him.

---

On the day of Salem's funeral, it rained.

Vlad smiled despite himself. _How appropriate…_ He thought. Heaven had better be happy; it was taking away Vlad's beautiful angel. He still had a little angel, his baby girl, his Ivy, whom he held in his arms.

Ivy did not cry. Vlad was sure she would have, if she were older. All she did was put her tiny hand in her father's and he cried.

Salem's father was there, at the funeral. After the services, he approached Vlad. "I have lost a daughter. But thanks to her, I have a son and granddaughter. If you ever need me or my family, we will be there for you."

That was said eight years ago.

---

Ivy was ten now, happy as ever. Vlad's heart had slowly healed over time, and he joined Ivy in childish games of tag and hide-and-seek.

His daughter was a master of such games, as she had discovered her ghost powers when she was four. She would always go intangible. Vlad often called her out on cheating, but she always denied it.

Ivy had grown to look like Vlad; he hoped she would favor her mother. He didn't mind, he still loved his girl. He made sure to remind Ivy every day that her mother loved her very much.

Recently, Vlad cried after he tucked Ivy in at night. He cried tears of happiness. The reason for this was Ivy had told him she could hear Salem singing to her. Salem kept her promise, and he kept his.

Vlad still had a reason to live.


End file.
